


小王子的骑士

by fiefull



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiefull/pseuds/fiefull
Summary: 改写雷神1，cp锤基，范达尔单向是的，我就是心疼基妹最脆弱的时候没有一个人陪在他身边爱他疼他，于是便有了这一篇自我安慰。ooc归我！





	小王子的骑士

引言：有些人，迟来了一次，便迟了一辈子。

我喜欢我那大块头朋友的绿眼睛弟弟。  
第一次见他的时候他还是那么小小的一个，握着他已有小山一样块头的哥哥的手，在那时还是“四小勇士”的包围与注视下，慢慢的缩回了他哥哥的背后，只怯生生的露出墨绿色的大眼睛，好奇又羞涩的打量着这些哥哥新结识的好友。  
目光相接的时候，他会快速的转移视线，可没过几秒还是会忍不住的偷偷瞄过来。  
哦天呐，他可真可爱！

“Thor！你竟然还有一个妹妹！她可真不像你！”  
“吾友们，别这么激动，你们吓着他了！”  
“还有Sif，虽然他不是我的妹妹，但他是我最宝贵的弟弟！”

年轻的雷神一脸骄傲的把躲在背后的弟弟拉到面前，像是炫耀什么稀世珍宝一样。  
他年幼的弟弟微微红了脸，可也没再躲回哥哥的怀抱，他面对着哥哥的好友们，双唇轻抿，嘴角微微上扬。  
我发誓那是我见过的最甜美的笑。

“啊！Sif，他可比你漂亮的多！”  
“或许是这样的Fandral。”  
sif没好气的看了我一眼，又继续说道  
“但这又怎样呢？仙宫的男人们需要的可不是漂亮！力量可比这些外表的东西重要的多！”

是的，仙宫的男人们崇尚力量。  
这莫名其妙的力量崇拜让我年岁稍长却依旧美丽纤细的小王子愈发的沉默起来。（是的，你没看错，背地里我偷偷叫他我的小王子。）  
他总是默默的跟着强壮的哥哥泡在练武场里，勉强自己和哥哥做着一样的训练。  
可我的小王子他实在是太瘦弱了，别说和我们仙宫三勇士比，有一段时间，他的胳膊甚至比sif还要纤细，美丽是美丽，可这真的不是什么好现象！  
最终，Loki大病了一场。  
Thor陪着他的弟弟消失了好长一段时间，兄弟两再次出现在练武场里时，小王子的手里多了一本魔法书。

黑发的小王子坐在练武场边安静的看书，时不时的抬起头来望向正尽情挥洒汗水的哥哥。他那热情洋溢的像个太阳的哥哥似乎总是能感觉到他的视线一样，站在人群的最中央，奋力的向他摆手。  
光线似乎有所偏爱，只集中在这兄弟两的身上，周围人的模样、声音都只能渐渐模糊。

这兄弟情可真是招人嫉妒！  
为什么我没有一个这样的弟弟呢？

 

“这是王后的魔法书吗？”  
难得的中场休息，我还是忍不住靠近身形颀长，容貌迤逦的小王子。  
他的视线从厚厚的书本上移开，墨色的瞳仁直直的过来，不带一丝波澜。  
哦上帝！光是这样，我就快溺毙在他墨绿色的眼睛里了。

“是的，Fandral”  
天哪，他还记得我的名字！

“可以借我看一下吗？”  
“当然可以。”

他的指尖泛起了绿色的光芒，在翻开的那一页留下了一个记号，然后合上书，伸手递给了我。  
白皙修长的手泛着美玉一样的光芒，我不禁咽了口吐沫，情难自禁，抚上他的手。  
凉丝丝的，却很柔软。

Loki的手微微的缩了一下，但出于礼貌，没有收回去。  
我装作不经意一样滑过他的手，把书接了过来。  
对于书本上陌生的图画符号，我是一窍不通。可碍于面子，我还是装模作样，胡乱的翻了起来，但注意力却全集中在身边的这个人身上。

“Loki，你还好吗，要站起来歇一歇吗？”  
从远处跑来的金发王子皱起了他的眉，似乎对于弟弟长时间的坐在地上看书很不赞同。  
他伸出了自己的手，示意弟弟起来。

“哥哥，你还要我说多少遍，我的病早就好了！”  
虽然嘴上拒绝着，可Loki还是伸出手，搭在了哥哥的手上。  
金发的王子毫不费力的就将弟弟拉了起来。  
“可是你太轻了，我一只手就能把你举起来......”

 

他们的手没有放开。  
那样纤细柔软的手握在掌心，会是什么样的感觉呢？  
真的很好奇。

 

Thor天生就是人群的中心，不过片刻，他身边就围满了人。

“哦Loki你可终于好了，你要是再不好，我可真要去王宫里把Thor给绑出来了！”  
“Loki你为什么总是和你哥哥形影不离？”  
“Loki你竟然在看魔法书！这可真是是逊爆了！”

不，这才不逊！  
不等我出声反驳，某个急躁的金毛王子就为他弟弟嚷了起来  
“你竟然敢说魔法逊？！”  
“我可记得我伟大的母亲就是用魔法帮助父亲打胜多次战役的，你这是在侮辱我们伟大的王后吗！”  
“Loki在魔法上有着谁也不能比的天赋！母亲一直希望他能学习魔法，并且不断夸赞他的聪慧！他是我们Odinson的骄傲！”  
Thor的神情如同是在炫耀自己一样。  
他气势轩昂的拉着弟弟的手，拨开人群，向着王宫走去。  
Loki一直没有说话，但从他轻快的脚步可以看出，他的心情不错。  
那时候的小王子还是乖巧贴心的，虽然不善言语却也坦诚的可爱。

但练武场的人多而且流动。  
即使Thor不厌其烦的解释着为什么Loki会选择魔法，可从小王子一天比一天沉重的步伐来看，他还是因为旁人的偏见和讽刺而有些受伤。  
虽然Thor热切的爱着他的弟弟，但他却不是一个细腻的人。  
他注意不到Loki细微的变化，可我却是真切的心疼这样的小王子的。

“Thor，你有没有考虑过Loki的感受？跟着你到处跑他会很累的。他不像你，他也许更需要一个安静的书房。”  
这个一向炸呼的大个子难得的沉默了一会，然后转身跑向了弟弟。

他背对着我，我不知道他讲了些什么，但Loki的口型我却看的清清楚楚。  
他说，“如果你希望的话，哥哥。”

我发誓我那时是真的没有一丝私心，我并没有想要分开他们兄弟俩。  
可事实是，Thor和Loki待在一起的时间越来越少，虽然他话题的一半都是他的弟弟，但生性好动的他也许更适合和我们这些强壮耐打的人待在一起。

 

也许Thor的疏远能让我离Loki更近一些。  
我曾经这么想过，但这可真是个天真的想法。  
Loki拒绝除父母以及哥哥外任何人的靠近。  
果然骑士还是比较适合远远的守护吧。

 

Loki原先的少言少语和温柔只会让外界的攻击和嘲讽来的更为肆无忌惮，更何况他的身边没有了Thor。  
黑发绿眸的王子收起了眼底的懵懂，用尖锐和圆滑包裹起了柔软渴爱的内心，攻击和讥笑成了他引起哥哥注意力的唯一方法，冷漠和刻薄是他忽视父亲偏颇的最好途径。

也许我当初不应该和Thor说那些话的。  
但或许这样，就不会有人注意到Loki面具背后的美好与珍贵，不会有人爱他怜他，也许某天，他的视线里会出现像骑士一样守护他的我。  
可能还可以期待，在某个明媚的日子里，最终他会属于我。  
这是独属于骑士的美梦。

Loki大多数的恶作剧来自他的矛盾。  
他为Thor受到所有人的爱戴而骄傲，却又不希望Thor得到太多爱；他渴望odin的父爱，可真正面对着Allfather，却只能眨着那双绿眸，一言不发，装作对父亲的偏爱一无所知……  
就像现在，真正促使Thor来到约顿海姆的是他，可面对Laufey的人多势众，想把冲动的哥哥带回阿斯加德的，也是他。  
他从未真正的希望Thor陷于危险。  
可Thor并不明白弟弟的这些弯弯绕绕。

“damn。” （注：电影中Thor被Laufey嘲笑的时候，Loki默念了一句该死。）

战斗自Thor的Mjolnir飞出开始。  
我喜欢战斗，可被冰柱刺穿身体的感觉真的不怎么样。  
正对着偷袭的霜巨人，我像个被串在竹签上的鱼，遗憾的是，同伴们都在专心战斗，根本无暇顾及我。

仙宫最招女神们喜欢的小伙竟然要命丧在这这吗？  
这可真不是个漂亮的死法。

蓝色的魔法冰柱飞过来，砸碎了霜巨人的头。  
是Loki。  
这和我听过的英雄和美人的故事可真不一样。

被Volstagg从冰柱上取下来的我肯定逊爆了，不过幸亏Loki没看到。  
他正紧盯着Thor，声音中满是祈求，奋力呼喊着哥哥撤退。

“Thor！”  
也只有Loki会在所有人都在撤退的时候，回头喊他的哥哥。

对不起Volstagg，虽然你正努力的背着我逃跑，这种友情也的确很让我感动，但我更希望关怀我的人是Loki。

 

走投无路之际，Allfather的出现救了我们。  
是Loki让Heimdall通知了Odin。

Thor被放逐了。  
Loki似乎也没想到Odin会如此震怒。  
但他是骄傲的，即使因为Thor的放逐而不安的用食指扣着手心，可他依旧指责着哥哥冲动鲁莽。

他看起来很不好。  
他在为Thor担心，不过他不愿意替Thor求情。  
即使被剥夺了神力，可Thor毕竟是个神，Loki依旧相信着他的哥哥。  
不过也许仅仅是因为他不敢面对暴怒的Odin，或者说，他太过于了解众神之父的偏爱。  
面对Odin的Loki，还是那个只会眨着大眼睛，不敢违逆一句的孩子。

Loki身上浓浓的不安似乎并不完全是因为Thor的放逐。  
我很抱歉，但我此刻的确是在偷听。

“Am I accursed？”（我被诅咒了吗）  
“What am I？”（我是什么）  
“what more than that？”（除此之外呢）  
“Laufey son？”（劳菲的儿子）  
“Why？！”（为什么）  
“Tell me！！！”（告诉我）

我知道了秘密。  
我那么柔弱美好的小王子，竟然是个冰霜巨人。  
他怎么会和那些贪婪丑陋的霜巨人一样呢？

 

门里的Loki第一次在Odin面前情绪爆发，他的声音中充满了茫然与愤怒。他控诉着父亲的不公，只给予他不存在的希望，将他当作另一件偷来的东西，一件换取和平的工具。

他只是希望能得到和Thor平等的对待而已。

但不管怎么样，他都是我的小王子。

 

“father......”（注：电影中没有这一句）

“guards！”（守卫）

“guards！please help！”（守卫，请快来帮忙）

 

“快进去！”  
门外还处于震惊之中的我，身体比大脑更快一步的冲了进去。

见人进来，跌坐在楼梯上的小王子放开了父亲的手，他退了几步，还没有从情绪中反应过来。  
他的眼眸中还带着泪，整个身体都陷入了轻微的颤抖之中，失去血色的双唇微张，似乎想要说些什么，可又发不出声来。

“It’s ok，it’s ok.....”  
他第一次没有拒绝我的拥抱。  
“他会没事的，这不是你的错。”

“I’m sorry，I’m sorry....”  
小王子在我的怀里不断的摇着头，修长而冰冷的手指紧攥着我左臂的长袖，泪水此刻溢满了他美丽却失神的绿眸，顺着轮廓优美的面颊缓缓滑落。  
那么的脆弱，却依旧美的惊人。

噢，原谅我此刻的心猿意马吧。  
这是我这么多年以来，第一次距离小王子如此近。  
这个位子，一直以来只属于Thor，即使那个大个子不曾注意。  
Thor的光芒总是顾及所有人，而他却捷足先登了Loki的所有。  
这可真是不公平。

 

Odin进入了长眠，Loki接管了王位，而sif他们要去中庭接回Thor。  
我拒绝了一同前往。  
我想比起Thor，Loki更需要陪伴。

 

毁灭者和三勇士战斗时，我站在Loki的身后。  
“Loki....”你不能这么做。  
小王子察觉了我的不忍，他笑了，没有说话。

Thor依旧像当初一样的盲目自信，他如同一个英雄，一个人走向毁灭者，嘴里自顾自的说着抱歉。  
“So take mine。”（所以拿走我的命吧）  
他的表情没有一丝畏惧，如同他确信Loki不会杀了他。  
毁灭者转身的那一刻他笑了，如同一个胜利者。

哦天呐这可真是令人讨厌。  
你就如此笃定Loki不会杀死你吗？  
好的，他真不会。

 

但下一秒我被狠狠的打了脸。  
“Loki！！” 我想我现在的表情一定很搞笑。

小王子坐在王位上，抬起眼看了我一眼，难得的说了一句话。  
“他不会死的。”

但他现在只是个凡人，那一击不是一个凡人之躯所能承受的。  
我张了张嘴，却没能说出一句话。

“Odin不会让他死的。”  
他没有再看一眼Thor，独自离开了。

 

Thor被他新交的中庭女友抱在怀中，他告诉她已经安全了，接着闭上了眼，似乎真的死了。  
但下一秒，他突然睁开了那双海蓝色的眼睛。  
Mjolnir自远处飞来。  
他恢复了神力。

Odin果然还是偏爱Thor的。  
或许这一切也只是他的安排而已。  
就像众神之母说的那样，他一向有各种各样的安排，不是吗？

 

我赶到Odin的寝宫时，Loki正要离开，Thor想要阻拦他，却被Loki打出高塔。

“Fandral，帮我照顾父亲和母亲！我去追他！”  
下落中的雷神的声音依旧浑厚的不可抗拒。

 

人群开始骚动，远处彩虹桥的暴走让他们不安，而众神之父也从长眠中醒来。  
Odin还虚弱着，但他要去阻止他的两个儿子。  
“陛下，请让我去吧，您现在需要休息，我会把两位王子带回来的！”  
不等回答我便冲了出去。

 

彩虹桥断了，两个王子受到爆裂的冲击，落向深渊。  
我抓住了Thor。  
而Loki只抓住了权杖的另一边。

“Loki！把手给我！”  
原来Thor惊慌的表情是这样的。

“我本来可以做到的！”  
“我可以做到的！为了阿斯加德....为了父亲.....”

“弟弟！”  
“我从来都不是你的弟弟！”

小王子的指尖泛出细微的蓝光，冰一般的蓝色蔓延上手臂，原本光滑的肌肤爬上了花纹，直至原本墨绿的眼睛变得猩红。  
他当着哥哥的面变成了霜巨人的模样，撕烂了平和的表象，用残酷的事实敲击着Thor的大脑，同时也伤了自己。  
Thor被眼前的一切惊住了。

“呵，这样我还是你的弟弟吗？你还会爱我吗……”  
“......”  
“哈哈哈哈，liar！”（骗子）  
他想要放手了。

“我知道的殿下！”  
“我知道的！但我依旧爱你！你永远都是阿斯加德的王子！是Odinson！是.....”  
是我的小王子。

红宝石般的眸子失神的看向我，但随即又转向Thor。  
Thor只失神了片刻。  
“我爱你！”  
“Loki，我依然爱你！不管你是不是我弟弟，阿斯加德人也好，冰霜巨人也罢，我都爱你！”  
“liar。”  
小王子拉住权杖的手在慢慢下滑。  
“No！Loki！”  
“Loki！别放手！听我的，抓住我的手！”  
“父亲他会知道的！他会明白你所做的一切都是为了他！为了我们！”  
“Loki，求你！”  
“Loki，我爱你！”  
“你把手给我，给我一个机会让我慢慢证明对你的爱，好不好？我们一起不是一直在一起的吗，我们以后还是在一起好不好？”

“我们....一起？”  
“是的！我们一起！只要你把手给我，我们就能永远一起！”  
“永远....”  
“是的，永远！”

Loki伸出了他的另一只手。  
Thor抓住了机会，他一把拉住Loki，将人拉了上来。  
“Loki，我抓住你了，我抓住你了……”  
断裂的彩虹桥前，惊魂未定的王子紧紧搂着他的弟弟，亲吻着怀中人的黑发，喃喃的念叨着，如同最亲密的情侣。  
Thor，你也许并不像你想的那样爱Jane。  
我想我该离开了。

 

“Fandral。”  
小王子拉住了骑士的衣角，他的眼神清明而真诚。  
“谢谢你。”  
小王子，给了他的骑士向前一步的希望。

 

Loki和Thor获得了众神的原谅。  
约顿海姆的损失对于阿斯加德人来说不过是一句话的事情，有谁会在乎用来吓唬孩子的怪物的死亡呢？

众神之父第一次低下了他高贵的头颅，向小儿子忏悔他的错误与偏颇。  
Odinson家的秘密，再一次被掩盖。  
Thor依旧像一个太阳，但相较之前，又变得更加柔软，不再冲动鲁莽。  
他像他当初说的那样，如同一千年前一样粘着他的绿眼弟弟，抚摸拥抱变成兄弟间的一种习惯，小王子也渐渐的变得平和。  
我以为Thor明白了一些东西。  
直到Sif问了Thor一个问题。

“Thor，我们正在重修彩虹桥，这可真是项大工程！”“你当初砸的时候倒是一点都不费力气！”  
“不过话说你这么着急的想修好，你到底是要去哪？”  
“我答应带Jane来阿斯加德的。”

Thor，你还未醒悟。  
那么请你永远都不要清醒吧！至少，在我拥有他之前。

 

“陛下，我知道我接下来的请求十分冒昧，但我无法克制我的渴望。”  
“说吧，救了我两个孩子的勇士，没有什么冒昧的。”  
“我希望您能将Loki殿下嫁给我。”  
“Loki？他，他不能....”  
“不用担心，陛下，我知道关于他所有的一切。陛下，我不在乎，无论他是什么人，我都爱他！”

Odin沉默了一下。  
“我很感动，并且感谢你对我小儿子的爱，但Fandral，这件事并不能由我决定，你需要询问Loki。”  
“不过如果他和你有一样的想法的话，我很乐意主持你们的婚礼。”

“Father，This is madness！”  
“Thor，不要耍你的小孩脾性，这并不由你决定。Loki，你是怎么想的？”

小王子目光看向了我，很平静。

“Loki！拒绝他！这太荒唐了！你怎么能和他在一起呢？你应该......”  
“应该和一个女神在一起是吗，哥哥？”

“够了Thor，别拿你那副中庭人的理论来约束我，你清楚的，这对于神来说并没有什么问题。”  
“你爱一个中庭蝼蚁并不意味着我也必须一样。”

“所以Loki，你的意思是？”  
“父亲，请允许我考虑几天。”

“Loki！”Thor看起来很焦躁。

“我有点累了，父亲，请原谅我的先行离开。”  
“Fandral，你陪我一起吧。”

 

“Loki你回来！Fandral你放开他！”  
“守卫，拦住他。”  
“Thor！你不是个小孩子了，Fandral是个勇士，他还救了你和Loki！”  
“父亲这不一样！”  
“Loki不能嫁给他！这和救不救没有关系……”

 

出了王宫，Loki便放开了我的手。  
“为什么？”他问我  
“自诩仙宫爱神的Fandral不是有很多红颜知己的吗？”  
“但我只爱你。”

“呵，那你也应该很清楚，我不爱你。”  
“没关系，我可以付出双份的，总有有一天你会爱我的！”  
“我不够优秀，但我会努力，而且我也是个勇士，也有一头金发，也是蓝色的眼睛.....”  
“至少，我有点像他.....”

Loki的权杖抵在脖子的感觉并不好受。

“Thor说他要去中庭！殿下，他不会明白的！”  
冰冷的感觉在慢慢消失，但Loki的眼神依旧冷漠又危险。  
我好像搞砸了。

 

“我答应Fandral的求婚。”  
第二天，我甚至以为我出现了幻觉。

“Loki，你在说什么？！！”  
“那是Fandral！你甚至没有和他说过几句话！你怎么可能爱他？！”  
“不，我爱他，哥哥。”

Loki直视着Thor，表情真挚的让人几乎相信他真的深爱着我。  
他到底还是谎言之神。

“不然你以为为什么只有他没有去中庭？他是在陪着我，我们那时就在一起了。”  
“他是仙宫的勇士，阿斯加德的英雄，更何况，他还救了我。”  
“现在，他爱我，我倍感荣幸。”

“不，我不相信！”“Loki你在说谎，我知道的，你每次这样都是在说谎。”  
“仙宫的勇士又不是只有他一个，他陪你？我陪了你一千多年！我也是勇士，我也是英雄，还有，救了你的人是我！”

“哥哥，这和你并没有关系，我们没必要在谈论这个话题了。”“我愿意，父亲赞成，这件事已经定下来了。”  
“如果你只是不甘心我的婚礼比你早的话，我可以等彩虹桥修好，直到你把那个女人带过来为止。”  
“那只是我对Jane的一个承诺！我没有说....”

Loki没有听他解释。  
“或许我们可以同一天举行婚礼呢。”  
“我想我今天依旧有些疲倦，父亲，我就先告退了。”

 

我跟在Loki后面。  
“Fandral，你留下！”  
“我说了，stay！”  
Mjolnir挡住了我的去路。

“Thor！你在做什么！Mjolnir不是让你用来威胁弟弟的丈夫的！”  
“弟弟的丈夫？呵，父亲，Loki不会和他结婚的，还有，我只是需要和他单独谈谈。”  
“Thor！我以为你从中庭回来以后成熟了，没想到你还是如此的固执己见，不知悔改，你.....”  
“陛下，没关系的，我想殿下只是一时没有接受而已，我愿意和他单独谈谈。”

 

一千多年前我和Thor认识的时候，可没想到有一天我们之间的气氛会如此的剑拔弩张。

“Fandrel，你不能和Loki结婚。”  
“为什么不行呢？我们相爱不是吗？”  
“不可能！”

“Thor，你该清醒了，你只是他的哥哥，就算不是我，总有一天Loki的身边是会有个伴侣的！”“这和当初你故意搞砸Loki的成年礼不一样。”  
“我也守了Loki一千多年，他有多好我不比你清楚的少，我也很珍惜，为什么站在他身边的不能是我？”“以前光是能看上Loki一眼我都感到足够幸福，现在他能够只属于我一个人，一辈子，除非他说不，哪怕今天你把我打死在这里，我都不可能说放弃的。”

“对，是Loki！没错！只有他在说谎！”  
“Loki！”  
Thor咆哮着冲了出去。

 

第二天，Thor被关进了地牢。  
他是被Odin亲自从Loki的寝宫中押出来的。  
我三天没能够见到Loki，发生了什么事已经很明显了。  
我想Odin现在一定在庆幸Thor和Loki不是亲兄弟。

 

什么？你问我的心情？  
我不知道。

该说是预料到了结果，还是当初Loki答应我的时候，我就已经处于一种云里雾里的状态了？  
美梦总是要醒的，你听哪个童话故事里公主不是和王子在一起的。  
骑士能做的，不过是把公主安全的送向王子而已。  
这可真是让人叹息。

Loki还是深爱着他的哥哥。  
他一下床就是去找父亲，为越界的哥哥求情。  
Odin对Thor的偏爱有目共睹，更何况Loki怀孕了。  
霜巨人的双性体质，让Thor在一千五百岁的时候，当了父亲。

我得到了很多的美酒和金钱。  
Loki的婚礼如期举行，但牵起他手的，不是我。

婚礼那天Thor很高兴，两个王子的婚礼，名副其实的皇婚，举国欢庆，声势浩大。

宴会过半，我一个人跑到了露台。

“Fandral。”  
是Loki，他穿着礼服的样子很美。

“殿下。”  
“虽然我很少说实话，但我今天说的话都是真心的。”  
“Fandral，对不起，还有，谢谢你。”  
“我感谢你为我做的一切。”  
“我可以给你一个拥抱吗？”

“我的荣幸，殿下。”

我和小王子的第二个拥抱，也是最后一个。  
他身上的冷香直往我鼻子里钻。

“殿下，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“你说。”  
“如果那天强势一点的人是我而不是Thor，今天站在你身边的人，会不会就是我了？”

“我很抱歉Fandral，但今天我不能说谎。”  
“如果那天的人不是Thor，没有人能强迫的了我。”

 

“Fandral！放开他！”  
发现未来王后不见了的Thor找了过来。

“我想我需要先离开了。”  
Loki放开我，抱歉的笑了笑。  
这样的他，让我看到了很多年以前，那个温柔可爱的小王子。  
是该放手了。

 

Thor没有跟着Loki离开。他依旧戒备着我这个弟弟的前未婚夫。  
“嘿兄弟，我想我依然把你当我的好兄弟。”  
“但Loki现在不仅是我的弟弟，更是我的半身，我的伴侣，我的挚爱。”  
“他现在还有了我的孩子，我想说什么，你应该已经很明白了吧。”

“我想我不介意帮你抚养孩子。”  
哦你们别误会，我只是开个玩笑。

“Fandral，你竟然这么想？！”  
“Loki他是我的！他选择共度一生的人是我！”  
嘿，嘿！我早就知道了，大个子，别这么激动。

“别太自信了，Thor。”  
“虽然你真的比我优秀，但Loki选择你，不是因为你比我优秀。而是爱情这道题中，他根本就没有给自己第二个选项。”  
“你只不过比我幸运的早到了一步，占领了那唯一的位置而已。”  
“而且你不得不承认，Loki最脆弱的时候陪伴他的人，是我。我也的确算是救了他一命，我想我在他的心里永远有着特殊的意义。”  
“但别紧张兄弟，我说这些不是向你宣战，而是在告诫你，珍惜Loki。”  
“不过我会一直等着他。一旦他不再爱你，站在他身边的，必定是我。”

“我知道了兄弟，不过，不会有那么一天的。”  
“那样最好。”

骑士最终还是把他的小王子递到了另一个王子的手上。  
小王子很快乐，骑士也就快乐。

王子还是骑士，也许自Thor第一次牵起襁褓里Loki的手，命运就已经定格。

有些人，迟来了一次，就迟了一辈子。  
没什么好难过的，今日的阿斯加德依旧很美丽，不是吗？


End file.
